powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MisterEnigma/Character Sheet - The Bog
(No image yet) "It was God that gave me life, but the Devil that gave me purpose..." - The Bog The Bog is a heavily deformed "monster" that has the ability to inflict the same conditions he has onto other people. He specifically targets high ranking people, with the hope of getting his message across the world. Origin Born as Michael L. Silverbender, he has always looked different from other types of people. His parents left him at a very early age because of how he looked, and became orphan for his entire childhood. Children there called him Bog, a nickname that caught on through sheer bulling. After he discovered, however, that he could make the other kids look like him, he layed waste to the orphanage. Accidentally killing over eighty percent of the orphans, and sixty percent of the caregivers. He was left to rot in the orphanage and stayed there, thinking about what he did and how he did it. The Bog thinks that because of his deformities, he was unfinished by God. As such, he developed these abilities at a very young age that allowed him to mutate any living being he came across. Dealing out the same conditions he suffers. He wants the world to know what it feels like to have nobody love you, even this all powerful God who's supposed to love and cherish everyone. The Bog can only wear the clothes of the caregivers, which are all bloody and covered in different coloured substances. And if ever he needs to go out, he takes a series of black clothing (trench coat, gloves, hat, glasses, etc) then leaves. Powers/Abilities *Mutation Inducement - From a young age, the Bog has been able to demonstrate this ability. Using it as his primary ability, he can cause mutations in himself or other living beings by altering them genetically. *Mutated Physiology - The Bog has been a victim of intense mutation, which has altered his physiology and is the leading cause of his abilities. *Mutagen Empowerment - Mutagen's have the opposite effect on the Bog than they do on the average human. He is able to absorb them into his body, then convert it into energy. The more mutagens that are around, the stronger the Bog will get. *Enhanced Strength - Naturally, the Bog has almost superhuman strength. Another effect of his mutated physiology. Personality The Bog doesn't do much, he sticks to the shadows and trys to keep out of sight. However, if he gets spotted, or if another person makes him angry, he will use his powers to the best of his abilities to either get away or subdue the offender. He has a very short temper, and has the strength to match it. He sings a hymn sometimes, taught by a caregiver from the orphanage, to calm himself down. Relying on the hymn however, is never a good idea. The hymn goes as follows, "Races and peoples, lo! we stand divided, And sharing not our griefs, no joy can share; By wars and tumults love is mocked, derided, His conquering cross no kingdom wills to bear: Thy kingdom come, O Lord, Thy will be done." Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet